


Buddy

by TooMuch_inLove



Category: Gokusen (TV), Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen, Hikaru will appear in the end of the story, Just a little reunion between two friends, and a little detour to an important place, forgive my bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuch_inLove/pseuds/TooMuch_inLove
Summary: You’re not alone. We’re still here.
Kudos: 1





	Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say actually, but can't leave this part empty. I suddenly remember these guys, scrolling down my files and found that I have a plot about these guys. There's no love, just a talk between two guys.  
> Hope you enjoy it  
> :D

The smell is still the same when he enters the restaurant. It is just a small ramen restaurant, but the memories he gets are far bigger than any other places he had visited. He sits at the bar and orders a glass of orange juice. He sighs heavily and smiles.

_I miss those days. Those smiles. Those reckless days. I want to go back there, where I can laugh out loudly for a simple thing._

“And, what are you doing here, Mr. Sexy man? All alone?”

He turns and gapes, almost unable to believe of who is sitting next to him.

“What are you doing here?” Instead of answering the question, Takaki questions him back.

Miura laughs lightly but doesn’t answer him either. He looks around and smiles. “This bring back memories.”

Takaki smiles and breathes heavily. He cannot disagree him.

“Those were hectic days of yours, but you just ..., live them as if they were your daily life.

Takaki chuckles a little. “Yeah. It was our second single. No. The third. As JUMP. With those moves, and I was left behind because of the filming. I felt so down those times, to learn the moves alone when I realized that everybody had mastered them.”

Miura turns to him and smiles widely because he finally can see his laugh. He still clearly remember that everybody was fond of his laugh back then. All of the casts, even the crews. Not to mention himself. Even with all of the rumors around him about not able to act good, and the fact that it was all true, he still managed to laugh to cover his nervous.

“Really, what are you doing here?”

Miura sips his drink before turns again to him. “The same question goes to you.”

Takaki purses his lips and leans to the table. “I don’t really know actually. I just ..., wanted to get out for a walk. I walked, and then realized that I’ve been walking in the neighborhood, so, here I am.”

Miura purses his lips too and leans to the table too. He looks at the restaurant thoroughly and nods many times. “It’s still the same. There’s no change at all.”

Takaki turns to him and looks around. “Yeah. It doesn’t change at all. Even with the new interior design. It’s still feel like the old times.”

“Let’s get out of here.”

He turns to Miura and finds that some people in the store are whispering while looking at them. He stands up and follows Miura who walks out quickly.

“I saw the picture.”

Takaki turns to him in wonder but says nothing.

“Those sexy pictures of yours.”

Suddenly Takaki bursts out his laugh but still doesn’t say anything. His mind is too occupied with the memory that keep playing in his head about the place. It is a little path through the park, but full of people pass by. They did a lot of scenes back then around their filming in the area.

They stop in front of a fountain in the park. He just follows when suddenly Miura walks to the grass and decides to lay his body on it.

“I still can’t believe it when Shohei sent me the picture. I knew the face is you, but I didn’t know the body.”

A soft kick lands on his shin.

“I worked very hard for it.”

“You were too thin that time, then too fat few times later. I still can’t believe that you can build those muscles.”

“I’ve told you I worked very hard for it. Even all of the members helped me to do it.”

A little silent envelopes when no one talks for a moment. Takaki closes his eyes and feels the warmth all over his body. The comfort envelopes him thoroughly, makes him doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t want to go anywhere. He just wants to stay.

The feeling of wanting to go back to the past when everything looked so beautiful haunts him fiercely. The time when he didn’t understand well what responsibility was. The time when he didn’t really know that being a famous would take away the little things that now suddenly feel big things for him.

He wants to release all the burdens he is carrying now. He is tired. With all the attention he gets. He wants to return to the past. To the time he could do all the things that he could no longer do now. He wants to walk on the streets without anyone noticing. He wants to do everything without anyone else caring about him. He wants his freedom, without having to consider what will happen next. Not for him, or for someone else. He wants to do everything he wants to do without any consequences afterwards.

He smiles bitterly. _Of course I can’t. Everything has it’s own consequences. Famous or not, I have to be responsible to everything I do._

“Want to go there?”

Takaki opens his eyes and is greeted by the vast blue sky. He pauses for a few moments, trying to guess where Miura is going to take him, then half jumps he stands up and leaves immediately when a place crosses his mind. “Let’s go.”

Miura smiles widely and follows him. He doesn’t say anything more. He just walks in silent behind Takaki who leads them to a certain direction, but his smile grows wider when he finds out that Takaki really knows the place he was referring to.

They walk fast and arrive at a closed gate of a building. They peek and find no one at the front guard post. Miura gives Takaki a sign to follow him and they sneak into the school. Almost with no sound they finally enter a room. It is very clean, with neat chairs and tables. Absolutely no scratch at all. All the glass in the vents above the walls looks neat and clear. The blackboard looks clean, even the tables and the chairs look like new. The floor of the room is even shiny and the smell of the floor deodorant wafts by their noses.

Miura bites his lip and shakes his head. “It’s impossible, isn’t it? To find this place as before. This is too clean and too neat. This isn’t our classroom. It feels strange, doesn’t it?”

Takaki doesn’t answer him. He just goes straight to the back side and sits down on a chair. “I don’t mind with this. I still feel the chemistry. This was our classroom. This is still our classroom.”

Miura is stunned for a while before smiles widely again. He walks to the back side of the classroom and sits beside him. “I guess you’re right. This is still our classroom. They had cleaned even the scratches on the wall, but this is still our classroom. You’re totally right about the chemistry.”

They suddenly stop everything they do when a rustle is heard from the door. They quickly hide behind the chairs and take a peek to the door.

“Anyone’s here?”

Takaki closes his mouth with his hand, while Miura is biting his lip hard so he won’t say a word. They are stunned behind the chairs and pray that the person entering the room will leave immediately, but he doesn’t. The person even walks inside the classroom. His steps echo, produces loud thuds, synchronizes with their heart beat.

The person stops and looks around. He knows he had heard something. He’s sure that he had heard something, but he finds nothing inside the room.

“Murayama, the chief needs you.”

Someone else knocks the opened door and signs the person inside to get out of the classroom.

Murayama sweeps the room once again before decides to walk out.

Takaki and Miura wait for a while until they’re sure that the person doesn’t come back before decide to breathe away.

“One more step he will find us.”

Takaki agrees him silently. He stands up and looks around. He doesn’t say anything, but Miura can tell what he had in mind.

“Everyone had busied with their own life.”

Takaki turns to him and smiles. “Yeah, I know. It’s been years. Everyone should continue their life,” Takaki smiles again, “their real life.”

Miura clearly can read the bitterness in his voice. He looks at Takaki in silence, and finds something he never thinks he will find in Takaki. He looks very tired. He looks like he is about to give up with all of his fatigue. He looks so helpless, like he doesn’t have the strength to support himself. Somehow, he still stands up straight when all of the gestures from his body are screaming exhausted.

Miura scratches his head and looks away, tries hard to find the best word to say anything. He knows that Takaki is a simple minded person, so he should find the suitable words so he won’t be hurt.

“Why don’t we throw a reunion party with others.” Miura tries his luck to throw the bait, hopes Takaki will be provoked to respond with enthusiasm. “Just a simple party, with snacks and soft drinks. Like we did in the school ghost episode.”

Takaki smiles lightly remembering the moment. He once again looks around but doesn’t say anything for a while. Somewhere deep inside him, he wants to grab the offer, but he knows that it’s very impossible. He really misses those days when they did the filming. Even though it was hard, but he keeps the good memory of them and hold it tightly until now.

“Thank you.” Takaki almost whispers the words. He looks at Miura and gives a very wide smile. “But I’m packed. Maybe next time.”

Once again Miura scratches his head, silently thanking the latter to refuse his offer. “I will be confused too if you say yes. It’s really a coincidence that we met here. Got filming nearby, and saw a glimpse of yours along my way home. We just started yesterday, and I will be very confused if you agreed my offer.”

Takaki stares at Miura with no words for a moment, and suddenly they burst out their laugh loudly.

“I don’t even know anymore whether we’re blessed with this fame or cursed, but sometimes I feel like I want to runaway from all of this.”

Takaki silences for a while with the words. He looks at Miura and is almost stunned with the expression he finds on his face.

“What? Surprised? That I can say the words? That I can feel the feeling?”

Takaki blinks many times and looks away. He caresses his nape and smiles sheepishly. “Honestly, yes. I thought you really enjoyed the world you’ve chosen. I knew you decided to be an actor since you were very young, You told me that, remember? You did everything to be a good one, and you’ve made it. I thought you’re enjoying all of your hard works, and ... “ Takaki shrugs, “I thought you will never be bored to the world you’ve chosen since the very start.”

Miura smiles faintly at Takaki’s words. He stares at him in silence for a few moments, then turns his gaze toward the door while trying to find the right words to respond to Takaki. “Look is deceiving, isn’t it? You looked happy too. Your singles blew out and sold beyond your expectation. All the tickets of your concerts always sold out, and I once read a news about how packed your audiences are. You look like you are enjoying everything. All of you.”

Takaki smiles lightly, but says nothing.

Miura looks back at Takaki sharply, hoping that he will expel all his worries so that he will feel lighter. “And what are you doing here? Running away from your rehearsal?”

Takaki turns to Miura and smiles sheepishly again. He bites his lower lip and nods lightly.

“The others will be confused if you don’t come back soon.”

Takaki breathes heavily. He looks around the room and closes his eyes. “This emptiness. It feels relaxing somehow.”

Miura stares at him in silence. Takaki looks very tired. For a while Miura doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t prepare to see Takaki that way. Miura was used to seeing his smile, even in his worst moments. Miura really feels cornered, and doesn't know what to do. His brain feels empty and he cannot find any ideas to make him comfortable. Miura suddenly lost all the words he can use to cheer him up. He shakes his head, and then decides to sit on a chair. He lifts his feet to the table in front of him, and makes himself very comfortable. “I have all day free for your information.”

Takaki turns to him and smiles sheepishly. “I don’t mind to be alone. You can leave if you still have other things to do. I don’t mind at all. Really.”

Miura closes his eyes and leans completely to the backside of the chair. “I don’t remember I have any appointment, or other things to do. I really have all day free.”

Takaki slowly lays down his head on the table and closes his eyes again. The feeling of calm that is created from the empty space around him, the comfort he gets when he realizes that there is someone he knew nearby. Makes him think that he is not entirely lonely. He smiles and his mind wanders to his band mates. He is not alone. He has them with him. They will always be there, and will never leave him.

Takaki then opens his eyes and finds Miura that is sitting in front of him while closing his eyes too.

Takaki smiles. _And you are also here._

Takaki closes his eyes again and gives in to the comfort that is enveloping him.

~~~~  
  
The clock is tickling in a steady rhythm. Miura opens his eyes and almost jolts to see the time. He looks at Takaki who is still sleeping. He smiles and shakes his head, doesn’t believe that he was overslept too.

Miura looks at Takaki’s face that looks so calm in his sleep. It makes him wonder that it is exactly the same as many years ago. It hasn’t changed one bit. He still looks childish.

_You haven’t changed at all. How came this happen? You should get older, but you still look like a child. Fall asleep easily. You really haven’t changed. Still like a child._

Miura smiles.

_But that’s your plus point. When everyone else thinks to knock each other down so they can stand upright in the very first place, you just run as fast as you can to reach the same place. You never think of using others as a platform for you to go to higher position. You will climb all the stairs with all your might. And look at you now. You’re exhausted, and nobody noticed._

Miura is stunned. His brows are furrowed.

_Aren’t they very close? Then the others must be very confused about his whereabouts._

He takes out his phone and starts to tap the letters.

He then stands up and stretches, accidentally wakes Takaki in the process. They smile and laugh together at their stupidity.

Soft knocks on the door surprises them. They turn and freeze. A guard is staring at them while folding his arm. He said nothing, but his eyes is filled with questions about their whereabouts. There’s no suspicion or judgement. There’re only unspoken questions, and a little tickle that he doesn’t try to hide from his eyes.

“Next time, if you want to come again to this place, to just reminiscence your memory about this place, you can ask the front guard. They will allow you for sure. You don’t have to sneak in.”

Takaki and Miura smile sheepishly. They bow to apologize and follow the guard to walk out of the classroom.

“We’re really sorry about the intrusion. We don’t mean to do anything bad, because this place is very important to us.”

The guard smiles and tap Miura’s arm. “It’s okay. I know you won’t do anything bad. You can come back here again if you want, but you should report yourself to the front guard. He will gladly let you in.”

Both Takaki and Miura bow once again and leave the guard post. Takaki stops in the middle of the gate when he sees Yaotome is leaning o his car while watching at him without blinking.

“I guess I have to leave. I’m busted.”

Miura looks at the direction where Takaki shows him. He smiles widely and kicks Takaki playfully. “Next time don’t sneak out. Just call me and I will accompany you wherever you want. You’re not alone. We’re still here.”

Takaki smiles and nods. He bides a good bye before walks to Yaotome and mutters a sorry to him before entering the car.

Out of his known, Yaotome mouths a thank you to Miura before he drives away.


End file.
